newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har
| creator = | director = | voices = | theme_music_composer = Hoyt Curtin | opentheme = Theme from Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har | endtheme = Theme from Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har | composer = Hoyt Curtin | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = 52 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | camera = | runtime = | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Screen Gems (1962–1974) Columbia Pictures Television (1974–1981) Worldvision Enterprises (1981–1989) Great American Broadcasting (1989–1991) Turner Program Services (1991–1996) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1996–present) | network = Syndication | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = | production_website = }} Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera and aired as a part of The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series starring the animated anthropomorphic lion and hyena pair in a series of goofy misadventures. Lippy, a lion, wears a tattered top hat and vest while Hardy, a hyena, wears a porkpie hat and bow tie. Lippy's voice, patterned after comic Joe E. Brown, is identical to that of Peter Potamus (both provided by Daws Butler). History Lippy the Lion (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Joe E. Brown) and Hardy Har Har the hyena (voiced by Mel Blanc) first appeared in The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series in 1962, along with Wally Gator and Touché Turtle and Dum Dum. Mel Blanc used the same voice, personality and expressions for Hardy Har-Har that he used playing the postman on the Burns and Allen radio show. Their cartoons revolved around ever-hopeful Lippy's attempts to get rich quick, with reluctant Hardy serving as a foil. Whatever the consequences were to Lippy's schemes, Hardy would end up getting the worst of it — a fact he always seemed to realize ahead of time, with his moans of, "Oh me, oh my, oh dear". Although the intro shows them in a jungle setting proper for such beasts, most of the cartoons' stories took place in an urban setting. Since then, the duo have been infrequently included in the cast of Hanna-Barbera's ensemble shows (e.g., Yogi's Gang). They were no longer constantly pursuing Lippy's get-rich-quick schemes, but their personalities were unchanged; Lippy was still the smiling optimist, Hardy the moaning pessimist. Episode list Cast * Daws Butler - Lippy the Lion * Mel Blanc - Hardy Har Har * Additional Voices - Don Messick, Doug Young, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo NOTE: Before the series regained its popularity among Hanna-Barbera fans, websites describing the series claimed that Mel Blanc left the series after 18 episodes, with Daws Butler taking over the role of Hardy as well as Lippy for the remaining 34 episodes. This is untrue, however - Mel Blanc voiced Hardy in all 52 episodes. This confusion likely came about because a prototype Hardy Har Har first appeared in the a Snooper and Blabber cartoon several years before, in which he was voiced by Butler. Home media The show's first episode, "Sea-saw," is available on Saturday Morning Cartoons 1960's Vol. 2. On July 9, 2019, Warner Archive released Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har: The Complete Series on DVD in region 1 as part of their Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection. Broadcast history United States * Television syndication (1966–1992) * Cartoon Network (1992–2004) * Boomerang (2000–2011) Other appearances * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har were seen in Yogi's Ark Lark. In one scene, Lippy was fed up with Hardy's behavior when those that were on the Noah's Ark were getting bored looking for the perfect place. Though he did save Hardy when the Ark ended up in a storm. Both of them were also in the TV movie's spin-off series Yogi's Gang. In both appearances, Hardy Har Har was voiced by John Stephenson while Daws Butler reprised Lippy. * Lippy and Hardy appeared in the 1977 Hanna Barbera comic book issue called "The Flintstones' Christmas Party." * Lippy and Hardy had appeared in an episode of Yogi's Treasure Hunt. * Lippy and Hardy were seen with the latter as a teenager in Yo Yogi!, voiced by Greg Burson and Rob Paulsen respectively. While Lippy owns a jewelry store, Hardy Har Har's appearance was in the episode "Tricky Dickie's Dirty Trickies" where Yogi ended up hanging out with Hardy after Dick Dastardly does something to get Yogi fired from the L.A.F. Squad so that Dick Dastardly can lead the L.A.F. Squad. References External links * * * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on March 8, 2015. * Episode guide at the Big Cartoon DataBase Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1962 American television series debuts Category:1963 American television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Animated television series about lions Category:English-language television programs Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Television series by Screen Gems